In recent years, an electric brake electrically controlled has attracted attention in automobile field. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a composite cable for use in an electric brake, which includes one signal line that is composed of a pair of wires and is connected to a sensor for measuring a rotation velocity of a wheel, and two power supply lines connected to a brake caliper.